Various types of computing devices and a variety of software applications enable “inking” input, wherein a user composes text or drawings from a plurality of stroke inputs, sometimes referred to as digital ink. For example, some computing devices accept stroke input via natural user interface input methods (e.g., touch, gesture), via a handwriting input device (e.g., a digital pen or stylus), or by movement of a mouse pointer, touchpad pointer, etc.
Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that provide intuitive graphical user interfaces and accurate and efficient user experiences. For example, most users of software applications who are familiar with pointer interaction have come to expect that a selection input, such as double-clicking, double-tapping, etc., will select an object displayed under a pointer displayed on a screen or under a touchpoint on a touch screen. Accordingly, when interacting with digital strokes, a user may desire that double-clicking or double-tapping on or in proximity to text or a drawing object formed of multiple digital strokes will cause a selection of the text or drawing object rather than a selection of an individual stroke within the text or drawing object.